


Kink Meme Response #1

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, kink meme response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy/Kyle, spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink Meme Response #1

**Author's Note:**

> For the guy_kyle kink meme on lj. Hence no title.

It starts by accident. Kilowog asks Guy and Kyle to help with some rookie training. Throw up a few constructs, try to freak out the new blood, the usual. Guy and Kyle agree, and at the end of the afternoon, once all the recruits have stopped getting blocked by yellow, Kyle swats Guy on the ass like they're football players.

"Good game," he says, expecting Guy to take a good-natured swing at him, but Guy's holding very, very still instead. "Guy?" Kyle asks, flying around to look at his face. "You all right?"

"Fine," Guy says, but there's something in his voice, something slightly broken.

Kyle watches the way he turns away from him, so he's mostly looking at Guy's back. There's something about the way that Guy's moving that Kyle can't quite place. It looks familiar, but Kyle's certain he hasn't seen it in a--

Guy has an erection.

But why? Kyle wonders. He knows Guy gets off on fighting (and he's been the lucky recipient of that particular kink more than once), but they hadn't been fighting for real. They'd just be running the recruits through drills. Drills bore Guy more than almost anything. What could they have--

No way. Kyle feels himself grin. No freaking way.

He flies after Guy, sliding an arm around Guy before Guy can fly off. "Hey," he says in a whisper by Guy's ear. "Is that for me?" he drops his arm down a couple of inches, enough that Guy will know he's talking about Guy's erection.

Guy doesn't say anything. The tips of his ears are turning bright pink. Kyle kisses behind his ear. "Never known you to get off on drills."

"It's not--" Guy bites back the rest of his sentence, tries to slide out of Kyle's grip.

"But I don't think it's the drills," Kyle continues. He lets go of Guy and moves up so he's floating next to him. He doesn't say anything for a long moment, watching the color creep up Guy's face as he gets impatient. Kyle reaches back and swats Guy on the ass again. "I think it's something else."

"Kyle--"

"Five minutes," Kyle tells him. "My place." He flies off before Guy can reply, going into his apartment through an open window. He drops his costume construct and walks into the bedroom, throwing himself on the bed. A minute later, he hears Guy fly through the same window.

"What's the big--"

"Of all the kinks--" Kyle says over him.

"Idea doing that--"

"It doesn't freak me out," Kyle says over him again. "And you seem to like it all right." He smirks when Guy glares at him. Guy's half-hard dick gives him away all too easily. "So if you want..." He trails off on purpose, because he knows Guy is incapable of letting a trailing sentence stay that way.

"It's hard to explain," Guy says, his glare softening. "Everyone thinks it's some sort of daddy issue."

"I don't," Kyle tells him. "I think it's something you like."

"And you--"

"Hell, yes, I am," Kyle assures him. "Given how quickly you can get me going most of the time, I am totally going to exploit this."

Guy grins. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Get over here." Kyle watches Guy slide up the bed to him. Guy plants his forearms on either side of Kyle's head. Kyle slides his left arm around Guy's ribs. He lifts his right arm and slaps Guy on one ass cheek with the flat of his palm. Guy grunts. "Like that?" Kyle asks.

"Yeah, like that." Guy agrees, and he presses his face against Kyle's neck when Kyle does it again.


End file.
